User talk:KidProdigy
Changing site name.. Alright I am going to do a site name change for Kaminomi wiki.. From now on it will not be called "Kaminomi Wiki" but "The World God only Knows Wiki". The reason for doing this is everytime I search for "The World God Only Knows Wiki" the first hit I get on google is wikipedia(I cannot do anything about that) but the second hit I get is this site which is not the answer I am looking for so I am going to change the sitename from Kaminomi wiki to "the world god only knows wiki". also try going to twgok.wikia.com [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:48, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Modified Drop-down Nav You know how you changed the old image of Allen in that space behind the Random Page and Wiki Activity buttons to that newer, wider image? Is there any way you can code some sort of solid color into the space behind the words of the drop down navigator up there, next to that image? Because that new image makes it really, really hard to see the last two options (the Music and Community ones). Don't get me wrong; I like the picutre. It just kinda... gets in the way. .Seshat. 05:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Drop-down navigation Do you mind if I alter the "D.Gray-man" column of the drop-down navigation box a bit? I don't think it's necessary to have all of those character categories linked when the section already has the List of Characters linked to it, and there are a few options I think should take their places. .Seshat. 07:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Shall I alter it just to show you what I mean? .Seshat. 07:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and did it to show you what I mean. Here's my reasoning: Having a category title like "D.Gray-man" suggests that the column should be about things most relevant to D.Gray-man, not just a list to different forms of character category pages. Thus, each option links to things most essential to the D.Gray-man univers: the List of Characters, the Black Order, the Noah Family, the Innocence, the Akuma, and Hoshino, herself. .Seshat. 07:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Millennium Earl/Earl of Millennium I know that "The Earl of Millennium" is the proper English form of the Earl's name (I own the -Gray Ark-, so I see it every time I look at his profile page), but every form of D.Gray-man media refers to him as the Millennium Earl, and it's something fans have gotten used to. Usually, I woudln't argue with something the Fanbooks states, but the Earl's name is... tricker to deal with since it's written as more of a title than a given name/surname name, and, in Japanese, connective characters like the ones for "of" and "the," when they're translated to English, are often taken out and the words are just swapped, so... for the sake of simplicity/grammar, wouldn't it be better to leave it as "Millennium Earl" and put, right next to his name, that the Japanese ordering of it is "The Earl of Millennium"? .Seshat. 08:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for your reply, I am always ready to edit, correct or just read D.Gray-Man Wikia, it's a really helpful, I always find some interesting information about characters. Kemetra 13:58, September 9, 2011 (UTC)